Freedom Fighter
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Ok, so this has turned into a longer story than I thought. Was just going to be the one case, but I'm ejoying it. Let me know what you think :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, So here is a new story, not related to anything I've written. JJ/Spencer, MAYBE H/P, but I don't know yet :3 Let me know what you think**

"Really Reid, again?" Prentiss laughed, picking up Reid's "rocket" and tossing it to him. "Déjà vu."  
>"Did you know that Déjà vu isn't real? IT is all in your mind. Your brain begins to-"<br>"Spence," JJ laughed, lying her head on top of his. "Not now. Please."  
>"I'm sorry," He smiled at her, blushing.<br>"Gross," Morgan pretended to gag, chunking paper at his head.  
>"I know. I can't stand your face either," Reid said innocently.<br>"Ouch…That one backfired," Morgan laughed, clapping him on the back before propping his feet up at his desk.  
>"That's what she said," Prentiss smirked.<br>"Really?" He laughed, shaking his head.  
>"Who said what?" Reid frowned, looking confused.<br>"I'll tell you later," JJ chuckled. He had come a long way since he started hanging out with Morgan, but he still had a lot to learn.  
>"Much later. Conference room, now." Hotch strode past them, file in hand.<br>"Great," Morgan muttered, standing up and stretching.  
>"Let's go," JJ sighed, walking in the direction Hotch had went, Prentiss following behind her.<br>"You coming?" Morgan waited for Reid.  
>"Yeah," He got up and they walked to the conference room.<br>"Garcia, if you would." He waited for their tablets to be updates.  
>"There you go bossman."<br>"Thanks."  
>JJ read over it briefly before sighing. "Alright. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They've had an outbreak of murders. But the MO is what has the police puzzled. There is no traces of a physical abuse, torture, or neglect. All were killed quickly and painlessly by a chemical."<br>"What chemical?"  
>"The lab techs are running it now. There have been six victims so far over the course of two weeks."<br>"Sounds like our normal serial killer."  
>"As if. Look at there's." JJ took out the photos, sliding them around the table.<br>"He…writes on them?" Prentiss raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yes. On their backs."<br>"Every victim has it."  
>"What does it say?"<br>"It's segments from the Declaration of Independence. This one," She pointed to the photo next to Hotch, "Is the first segment."  
>"When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation."<br>"Wow Spencer. Did you read the whole thing?" Morgan joked.  
>"Actually, I haven't. Just half."<br>"Oh brother," Morgan sighed.  
>"Then victim number two has the preamble…"<br>"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights,[74] that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness. That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security."  
>"And so on and so forth. Every new victim has the next segment."<br>"This is very odd…"  
>"Indeed. Which is why they need us. Wheels up in 40."<br>"Another day another dollar," Morgan grumbled, going to get his bag.  
>"Spence?" JJ remained behind, studying him.<br>"Hmm?" He had been frowning in concentration.  
>"You amaze me," She smiled at him.<br>"H-how?"  
>"I don't see how your brain holds all that stuff up there," She grinned at him, messing his hair up.<br>"You know, there really is no capacity-"  
>"Spence," She laughed. "Come on. Before we get left behind."<p>

"So do they have anything on this guy yet?"  
>"No. He is highly organized. No prints, no fibers, nothing. He makes sure to leave nothing but the body's."<br>"Look at the red around some of the letters. What is the cause of that?"  
>JJ flipped through the Coroner's report until she found what she was looking for. "There are traces of rubbing alcohol there. They believe he erased some words and re-wrote them."<br>"That would explain why they are even and in a straight line. This guy has some major OCD going on," Morgan frowned. "Did they remove the writing from the bodies?"  
>"No, they thought we might want to see it."<br>"Good."  
>"We need to find out where he is getting these bodies from. When killings start, the neighborhood is generally on alert."<br>"Victimology is all over the place. Look at this," He spread the photos out. "Three females, all different races and age groups. Three males, all different ages, only two are the same race. They all vary in body types and looks."  
>"So is he randomly picking these people off the streets?"<br>"That's what we have to find out. So far we know four important things; he is OCD and highly organized, and doesn't care who he is killing."  
>"What is the fourth?" Prentiss frowned at Hotch.<br>"He won't stop until we catch him."  
>_<p>

"Thank God," A tall, sandy haired man walked over as the team entered the police station. "Phillip O'Neil. I'm the boss around here."  
>"SSA Aaron Hotchner. This is my team: Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid."<br>"I've heard of you. Most everybody around here has. Aren't there two others?"  
>"Our Techinical Analyst doesn't come with us, and David Rossi is sick."<br>"Okay."  
>"Where can we set up at?" JJ smiled at him.<br>"We already turned our largest interrogation room into a command center. He have the victim boards, maps, and evidence all up and ready to go. Files are sorted. We want to get this guy."  
>"Thank you, it's a big help."<br>"Follow me."  
>He led them to a fairly large room that had several bulletin boards around a long plastic table. Six chairs sat around the table and a computer was set up at one end.<br>"If you need anything, let me know."  
>"Will do, thank you." Hotch shook his hand before shutting the door.<br>JJ sat her bag down before spreading out the files, grateful they had already been stacked.  
>"He seemed…helpful," Morgan commented.<br>"A little to helpful," Hotch frowned.  
>"Another puppy dog trying to impress the big dogs," Morgan chuckled.<br>"I'm used to it by now."  
>"Hotch, they've identified the chemical."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Pure carbon dioxide. There are traces of it all over their skins."<br>"Direct exposure can be deadly; you can't breathe CO. You have to have oxygen. Soon your blood with stop supplying oxygen to your brain and vital organs, and your body will shut down." Reid frowned.  
>"Maybe he doesn't want them flawed? They found no wounds on the bodies."<br>"He has to have the perfect writing surface…" Hotch sighed, raking a hand through his hair.  
>"JJ, Reid, go talk to the first three families. Prentiss, Morgan, take the other three. I'll take a local officer and go to the dump sites."<br>"You are driving," JJ smiled at him.  
>"W-what?" He yelped.<br>"You're driving."  
>"JJ," He groaned as she handed him the keys.<br>"You'll do fine, come on." She shoved him out the door.  
>"Hotch, you might have two more bodies," Reid called back with a groan.<br>_

"So have you seen anyone lately?" JJ asked, staring out the window of the car.  
>"N-no. Have you?"<br>"No. After Will left last year…I guess I just gave up. No one would want to go out with me."  
>"Why do you say that?" He was gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white, his eyes wide as he drove.<br>"Relax, Spence," She giggled. "It's just driving."  
>"I hate driving," He muttered. "But why do you say that?"<br>"Because I have a three year old son, and my job takes up a lot of time. Plus I don't exactly look like I used to."  
>"Not true."<br>"What?"  
>"It's not true, you know?"<br>"What isn't?"  
>"All of what you said. There's someone out there that wants to go out with you right now, you just have to find him," He stammered over the sentence and blushed. JJ narrowed her eyes suspiciously before smiling.<br>"I'll keep that in mind. Which house is this?"  
>"Victim number one. Bryan Sanders. His mother is a widow."<br>"Alright. Let's get this show on the road."  
>JJ got out and waited for Spencer before walking up the house, knocking. They waited, and the door finally cracked open.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Ms. Sanders? I'm Jennifer Jareau, with the FBI. This is Spencer Reid, my partner. Can we ask you a few questions?" She gave her a friendly smile.<br>"I suppose." She opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, wrapping her sweater around herself; a brisk breeze had picked up, chilling the air. "This is about Bryan, isn't it?"  
>"Yes Ma'am."<br>"What do you need to know?"  
>"Did Bryan ever express any concern about anyone? Ever mention someone following him, or say he felt like he was being watched?"<br>"No. He was a quite boy. Kept to himself for the most part. He was a book worm, liked to stay inside and read when all the other guys were out playing football."  
>"I see," Spencer didn't miss the glance JJ shot at him. "Was he doing ok in school?"<br>"Yes, He was making all A's. He would have graduated in the top ten," She choked up a little bit.  
>JJ sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.<p>

"What happened?" JJ frowned as soon as she caught sight of Hotch's expression.  
>"The hotel only booked one room," He muttered, raking a hand through his hair. Prentiss looked amused, winking at JJ.<p>

"Uh oh." She frowned.  
>"Two beds and a single pull out couch."<br>"I'm not sleeping with another guy!" Morgan put his hands up in protest. "No offence, Reid."  
>"None taken," He chuckled.<br>"I'm not sleeping with him either," Prentiss frowned. "No offence."  
>"Once again, none taken. I don't want to sleep with them either."<br>"That's it. We are drawing straws." He grabbed three and cut them all different lengths. "Two longest sleep together, two shortest sleep together, medium straw sleeps alone."  
>Spencer looked nervous as he drew a short straw, waiting to see who would pull the other one. Prentiss pulled a long way, much to his relief. She was a good friend, but he wouldn't feel comfortable in a bed with her. Morgan fist pumped when he drew the medium straw, earning a glare from the team.<br>"What can I say? I'm a lucky man."  
>Hotch looked nervous as JJ drew her straw; there was no good place for him now. He would either be stuck next to Reid or Emily.<br>"It's your lucky night, Reid." Morgan slapped him on the back as JJ drew a short straw.  
>"Whatever," He blushed.<br>"Let's go get something to eat and head to bed."  
>_<p>

JJ groaned as she woke up the next morning, glancing menacingly at the clock. It read 5:00. She sat up and looked around, tucking her hair behind her ear. Spencer must've already went to get coffee, and from the sound of it, Prentiss was in the shower.  
>She let out a sigh of relief, grabbing her bag of toiletries and a change of clothes; the bathroom had two showers, like ones you would find in a school. It would be nice not to have to wait. She opened the door and laid her stuff on the counter, turning the shower on before undressing. She stepped inside, lying the plastic bag in the corner before letting out a soft sigh as the hot water hit her shoulders. She was about to start washing her hair when someone cursed from the next stall over; and it wasn't Emily.<br>"Dangit. Hotch, Morgan, whoever, can I barrow some shampoo? Mine just spilt all over the place."  
>JJ's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening. She wasn't sure what to say, her mouth just opening and closing.<br>"Hello?"  
>"S-Spence," She stammered, nearly choking on the word.<br>"Oh my god," She heard him yelp and something hit the wall. "Oww."  
>"Spence?" She frowned in considered, a blush creeping up her face.<br>"W-what?" His voice came out in a squeak.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>"Y-yeah. I think. Um, what are you doing in here?"  
>"I thought Em was taking a shower, so I was going to get mine in early. I'm so sorry."<br>"I-it's alright." She heard him take a deep breath. "So do you have none flowery smelling stuff?"  
>"Lucky for you I do," She laughed and threw it over the divider.<br>"Ha," He managed to catch it and she heard him scrubbing at his hair.  
>"Spence?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"How exactly are we going to do this?" JJ smiled to herself as she rinsed her hair out.<br>"I'll wait until your done then you can get dressed. After that, just hand me my boxers and a towel and I will be good."  
>"Alright." She finished and stepped out, toweling off before getting dressed. She wrapped her hair up in the towel, blushing as she picked up Spencer's towel and his black boxers. "Here."<br>"Thanks."  
>"Mhm." She started going through her bag, pulling out a toothbrush, but nearly dropped it when Spencer stepped out. He had put the boxers on and was now running the towel through his short hair. She watched him respectively, surprised she never realized how toned he was.<br>"What? Do I have something on my face?" He frowned.  
>"N-no." She realized she had been starring.<br>"Ok then," He chuckled, grabbing his razor and some shaving cream.  
>JJ brushed her teeth as he shaved, cocking an eyebrow when he noticed him starring at her this time. "Yes?"<br>"You wearing that to work?" He smirked at her; She was wearing a large grey hoodie and sweats.  
>"Totally, Hotch would defiantly approve. You wearing that?" She retorted playfully.<br>"Yes." He laughed, pushing her playfully before washing his face off. "Much better."  
>"So when you said someone was out there…" She said as Spencer pulled on his jeans.<br>"Y-yeah?"  
>"Who'd you have in mind?" She looked away, putting her stuff up.<br>"I…I don't know." The carefree Spencer was gone, the awkward one taking his place.  
>"Well, I had someone in mind."<br>"You did?" He sounded sad.  
>"Mhm."<br>"Do I know him?"  
>"Yes, Actually."<br>"Name?"  
>"Not telling," She smirked.<br>"What does he look like?"  
>"Hm…Well, he is tall. Has brown hair, muscular yet lean. He is very cute. Has gorgeous brown eyes, and a personality to match them. He is an amazing friend."<br>"Figures," Spencer muttered and JJ smiled before gathering her things.  
>"Look in the mirror, Spence," She said softly as she left the bathroom.<br>He did as he was told and his eyes widened. "J-JJ!" He ran after her.  
>_<p>

JJ smiled as the team entered the small breakfast diner, trying to find a booth to fit them all. She hadn't given Spencer the chance to talk to her since they had been in the bathroom, and he was beginning to grow frustrated.  
>"JJ-"<br>"How about that one?" She grinned, pointing to a booth.  
>"Yeah, sure. JJ, look, I-"<br>"Wonder if the food is good?"  
>"JJ," He sighed.<br>"Huh?" She hid a smile.  
>"Can we-"<br>"I call sitting beside Hotch!"  
>"JJ!" Spencer finally spun her around and kissed her, his nerves getting the better of him.<br>"Woah!" Morgan broke into a wide grin. Emily giggled giddily.  
>"It's about time."<br>Hotch continued walking like he hadn't seen anything. If he was being honest with himself, he was glad the boy had finally made a move. She had been hitting on him for forever.  
>"Reid," Morgan cleared his throat as people started to stare, but he held up a finger and continued kissing her. They finally pulled apart, a wide grin on JJ's face.<br>"Wow," She smiled. "When'd you learn to do THAT?"  
>"About two minutes ago."<br>"Did we really just kiss for two minutes?" She titled her head, throwing her arms around his neck.  
>"As thrilled as I am for y'all, let's eat. Please?" Emily laughed.<br>"Fine," Spencer smirked as they sat down.  
>"What exactly invoked you to take charge? I'm proud of you," Morgan slapped him on the back.<br>"She kept cutting me off! I've been trying to talk to her ever since we took a shower this morning!"  
>Hotch choked on his coffee, his eyebrows shooting up. "What?"<br>"Oh my," Emily giggled.  
>"It wasn't like that," JJ blushed.<br>"Actually, it wasn't." Spencer smirked. "But that was payback."  
>"For what!" She protested.<br>"Ignoring me on purpose."  
>"Sorry," She giggled, kissing his cheek.<br>"Let's eat!

**So there is chapter 1 :o It was VERY long, but the others should be shorter. I intended on this being a one shot, but it turned into a romance, and I have a ton of idea for the case, so it's going to be a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Might change later.**

"We have another body," O'Neil said grimly as he greeted the team.  
>"Great," JJ sighed, all business again.<br>They walked to their temporary command center, sitting around the table. "JJ?" Hotch asked when she starred down at the photo.  
>"Sorry," She swallowed hard. The young man closely resembled Spencer. "Male, brown hair, brown eyes. He has yet to be identified. The coroner is estimating he died about two days ago. His body was found this morning."<br>"More writing?"  
>"Yeah. But it's different."<br>"How so?"  
>"The writing has changed to the first 10 amendments."<br>"So what is this guy doing? He is obviously fixated on the Declaration. But why?"  
>"That's the question. We need to revisit these crime scenes. This guy has a historic knowledge. JJ, call Garcia and have her pull anyone in town who has studied history as a major or minor subject in college. We know this guy is in his twenties, give or take a few years."<br>"Yes sir."  
>"JJ, you and Spencer go to the last crime scene. See what you can find. And no pit stops," He hid a grin.<br>"Emily, your with me."  
>"Alright," She smiled.<br>"Morgan, I need you to go to the college and talk to the history professors."  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Will you drive this time?" Spencer sighed as they exited the police station.  
>"Of course," She smiled, lacing her hand through his. "Spence?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Are we…serious?"<br>"Yeah, at least I'd like us to be. I've liked you for a long time. I just didn't think you liked me."  
>"For a genius, you're clueless sometimes," She giggled.<br>"I know," He admitted with a sheepish grin.

The car ride went fairly quickly and soon JJ was hopping out of the SUV, pulling her hair into a pony tail. "No entry is permitted," An officer told her. She didn't miss the way how his eyes ran over her body and it made her shiver.  
>"I'm a federal agent."<br>"So is my grandma."  
>"sexist creeps like you make my job hard. Get out of the way."<br>"No entry!"  
>"I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, this is SSA Spencer Reid. Our unit chief is Aaron Hotchner. If I have to call him, I guarantee you will not be happy with the outcome."<br>"I'm soo scared." He rolled his eyes.  
>"Damnit Buck, get out of their way." A tall dark haired man walked over, yanking the younger man aside. "Get your ass back down to the station and stay there."<br>"I was just doing my job."  
>"No, you weren't. Smart ass. Now go!" He gave him a shove and turned back to the agents. "My apologies ma'am. Buck isn't to accepting to the idea of women being on the force. But some of my female officers are better than the males!"<br>"It's alright." JJ smiled at him.  
>"I'm Hank Williams. Body's this way."<br>He led them over to a small ally, where a body was laid flat out, back up. "Thanks."  
>"Police shifts are changing right about now. No one will be on duty for about five minutes. Can you handle it?"<br>"Of course," She smiled.  
>"Alright. Good luck."<br>He walked off, calling off the rest of the officers. JJ bent down to study the writing on his back, and Spencer watched her intently.  
>"What are you looking at?" She turned her head towards him.<br>"You."  
>She stood up, brushing herself off before giving him an impish grin. "Oh really?"<br>"Mhm." He backed her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her.  
>"Never thought you'd be one to fool around on the job," She smirked at him.<br>"Everyone has to break the rules sometimes." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss her.  
>"No! Stop!" She jerked away from him, pushing him aside.<br>"What did I do!" He yelped, blushing. 'Stupid mouth. Stupid body. Stupid me!' "I-I'm sorry." He stammered.  
>"It's not you, look!" She pointed above him head. Spencer turned around and realized what she was pointing at. The top of the America Flag was just visible over the low building and it flapped in the light breeze. "Now look that way," She pointed to the opposite end of the alley.<br>"That's the model of the Liberty Bell. The town erected it in honor of Independence Day."  
>"We need to go to the other crime scenes. I'm sure I was able to see the same things from the others, I just never noticed it before!"<br>"Alright, I'll call Hotch." She noticed he wasn't as cheerful as he had been that morning.  
>"Spence?"<br>"Yeah?" He said glumly.  
>"Sorry about that," She smiled before kissing him gently.<br>"I know," He blushed. "Work comes first. Let's go."  
>They got in the car and Reid dialed Hotch's number, waiting for him to pick up.<br>"Reid?"  
>"JJ's got something. We are going back to the previous crime scenes. You know how the bodies had all been dumped on the outskirts of town?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Well, we have a theory. The town erected the huge flag pole and the model of the Liberty Bell a few weeks ago in honor of Independence Day. JJ is convinced she could see both from every crime scene. That would explain the dumb sights Hotch, it's a triangle. All pertain to Freedom; The constitution, the amendments, the flag. Freedom obviously is playing a huge role in this case."<br>"Great work! Meet back at the station after you confirm this, I think I might know what's going on."  
>"Alright, see you." Reid hung up with a grin. "We are going to get this guy."<br>_

"We are ready to release our profile now." Hotch said after the team had been briefed. "Our unsub is most likely Caucasion or Hispanic. He hasn't been here long; we believe he is here on a student visa or a research grant. Something along those lines."  
>"He is very organized, and has an extreme case of OCD; His apartment or house will be ridiculously clean. To this guy, everything has a certain place, and he can't stand when something isn't how it should be."<br>"He is in his mid-twenties to early thirties. He probably drives a dark colored truck or SVU, something that wouldn't draw much attention. He seems like a normal guy, but the people who know him know he has unusual quirks. He has a vast knowledge about U.S history, and has probably given a few freedom speeches."  
>"This profile needs to be released to the public immediately." Hotch concluded.<br>The team went back to the command center, sitting down. "JJ has a theory."  
>"Well, I just noticed the three symbols. Spence came up with the idea."<br>"Alright, so this guy is obsessed with freedom; the flag, the constitution, the Liberty Bell. They are all major freedom symbols. This guy is screaming foreigner. So…I think this guy has a visa and it is about to expire. That would be the stressor. He doesn't want to return to his home country now that he has experienced the freedom of America. So now he is trying to stress that. Morgan, call Garcia. We need her."  
>"Alright…Hey babygirl," He smiled.<br>"Sweetness, whatcha need?"  
>"Reid actually needs you."<br>"Ah, speak boy guenis."  
>"I need you to run a check on every person within a 50 miles radius of here."<br>"Can do. What am I looking for?"  
>"Anyone that is here on a student visa or research work."<br>"Alright, give me a minute… I've got twenty names."  
>"Dang," Morgan frowned.<br>"Mid-twenties to early thirties."  
>"Fifteen."<br>"Ok, take out any Hispanic people. So far he has only killed white people, this isn't a racial crime."  
>"Ok, I've got ten now."<br>"Alright, here is the tricky part. Where are they from?"  
>"We have four in Canada, two in Germany, two more in Europe and one from Ireland…Oh my."<br>"What?"  
>"The man from Ireland was supposed to go return nearly a year ago. He is being tried for treason for writing a few articles on the internet."<br>"What did they say?"  
>"Claimed Ireland wasn't a free country, that the leaders were evil and corrupt. This guy really trashed talked it up. Said that the people should come to America, home of the free."<br>"That sounds like our guy."  
>"Scott Granish. He had a one year visa to the local college to study American History. It expired a month ago….But he was granted another month to stay due to extensive injury's. He was stabbed four times in the stomach, but nothing vital was hit. A small Irish gang was arrested for the assult."<br>"So now he is making a closing statement…Do we have an address?"  
>"Yeah, sending it over now."<br>"Thanks Garcia. Let's go!"

The SVU's skidded to a halt in front of a small house. It was surrounded by a large brown fence, a single gate leading to the sidewalk. Mail poured out of the mailbox, which the Evidence team collected. Hotch and Morgan ran up to the door, waiting for everyone to get ready. He nodded once and Morgan kicked the door it.  
>"FBI!" The team quickly swept through the house, but Scott wasn't there. "Damnit!" Morgan stomped his foot in frustration.<br>"Fan out, look for evidence or anything pointing to where he might be. Looks like he hasn't been here in a few days."  
>Hotch started going through drawers, as JJ searched the bedroom. Reid flipped through his books and planners, while Prentiss and Morgan searched the garage.<br>"Hotch! I've got something." JJ stood near the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. It had been completely stripped out, only a small chair and desk were in the corner. The tile was torn up, replaced by a thick rug. The walls were covered in articles; excerpts from the Declaration, as well as all the amendments. Countless news articles about freedom were beside them. Every wall was covered. History books were stacked in the corner, along with a copy of the Declaration.  
>"Ok, this guy is insane," Morgan shook his head.<br>"This is defiantly our guy, but where is he?"  
>"He most likely has another victim already. We are running out of time."<br>"Hotch!" Prentiss ran in, almost hitting him. He caught her, steadying her.  
>"Easy."<br>She smiled at him before handing him the small GPS. "This came out of his car. I guess he was afraid we would track him. But, there is one location that was visited before each dump sight."  
>"Let's go then."<br>_

The team surrounded the storage locker, guns ready. Morgan threw the door open to reveal a horrific sight. A young man was in a glass container, banging on the walls, his mouth taped shut. His eyes were wide and full of fear. A long tube ran into the container, hooked up to a container that had the Carbon in it. Scott stood with a remote in his hand, a red and green button on it. His thumb hovered over the green button.  
>"FBI! Drop the remote and put your hands on your head!"<br>"I can't! I have to make them see!"  
>"Make who see?"<br>"The people of this country!"  
>"What are you trying to show them?"<br>"How important freedom is! I have to do it!"  
>"No you don't Scott! Put the remote down, this can end now."<br>"I can't, I just can't."  
>"Scott," Reid spoke up. "Someone once said "Are you really free if your conscious and soul still haunts you? To be free, you must be free from guilt and worry." Do the right thing Scott! Don't let it end like this."<br>"You…you believe that? That I won't be free?"  
>"No, I don't. Not unless you make this right."<br>"I…" He shook his head before throwing the remote aside, falling to his knees. Hotch and Morgan ran forward to cuff him, while Prentiss and JJ let the man out.  
>"Are you ok?"<br>"Yeah, I think." His breathing was labored and he coughed a bit, but he seemed ok. "Thank you."  
>"Don't mention it. Let the EM's give you some oxygen."<br>"Don't let them take me back," Scott sobbed as he was taken to the police car.  
>Reid stood near the entrance, looking out at the flag that was visible from the locker. "He was fighting for what he believed was right. But how do we know what is really right, Hotch?"<br>"I think that is something you have to answer for yourself. He was fighting for what we believed to be freedom," Hotch told him quietly, patting his back before walking away.  
>_<p>

"Your cheating!" Morgan accused as Reid studied the cards. Hotch chuckled, looking at the hand he had been dealt.  
>"Using math isn't cheating!"<br>"Card counter," Morgan chuckled.  
>"So what," Reid smirked.<br>"Well, I fold." Hotch threw his cards down.  
>"Me too, I have crap." Morgan laid his down too.<br>"I'd quit while your ahead JJ," Spencer smirked at him.  
>"Nope." She grinned impishly before scooting closer to him, running her hand up his thigh innocently. He blushed, suddenly less focused on the cards. "Spence," She whispered in his ear, planting a kiss there. She ran her fingers across his back lightly. He shivered, itching to kiss her. "Fold," She murmured as she ran a finger on his lips.<br>"I-I fold." He went to claim his kiss and JJ giggled.  
>"I win!" She grabbed the cookies from the middle of the tables.<br>"Hey!" Spencer protested. "That's SO cheating."  
>"Hmm, Morgan, do the rules of Poker specifically state you can't seduce your opponent?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Hotch?"<br>"Not that I've read," He was actually smiling.  
>"JJ," Spencer pouted.<br>She just smiled as Morgan got up, going to stretch out on the couch. Hotch chuckled, patting his shoulder before going to sit beside a sleeping Emily. She mumbled something in her sleep and laid her head on his shoulder.  
>"Sorry Spence," JJ smiled as she chewed on a cookie.<br>"I'm sure you are." He got a wicked glint in his eye and he bent over, kissing her kneck. "You're going to be," He murmured, running his hands down her sides, his mouth never leaving her neck. She shivered, completely loosing focus. Spencer saw his chance and snatched the cookie from her hand with a smirk.  
>"Pay back."<br>"Hey!" She laughed, pushing his shoulder. "Not fair."  
>"I learned from the best," He grinned at her. She let out a large yawned and curled up next to him, lying her head in his lap.<br>"I'll be glad to be home," She said sleepily.  
>"Miss Henry?"<br>"Yeah." She sighed.  
>"Go to sleep, time will go by quicker."<br>"Alright. Night." She closed her eyes and Spencer tucked a blanket around her, holding her close.  
>"Night."<br>"Spence?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too, JJ."<p>

**So I think I'm going to write a few more chapters, just to tie up loose ends with the JJ/Reid romance. Probably going to throw one more case in. Only expect one or two more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes something new and totally unexpected. This fanfic might be a little longer than I thought :o Please let me know what you think :D I don't own CM, or Eric Church's song .**

"It's Friday night!" JJ grinned at Emily and Garcia.  
>"That it is my friend," Emily grinned back at her.<br>"Shall we party it up?" Garcia smirked.  
>"Definitely!" JJ and Emily said in unison.<br>"Good. Let's get the boys and go!"  
>"What boys?" Spencer smirked, walking in behind Morgan.<br>"We are men." Morgan grinned.  
>Garcia snorted, making JJ laugh. "Right. Y'all want to go out with us?" She smiled.<br>"Sure. I'll grab Hotch. Rossi has already left."  
>"Hotch will not be grabbed," Hotch said as he entered the room. "What's going on?"<br>"We are going out for a few drinks. Want to come?" Emily smiled at him.  
>"Sure, what could it hurt," He smiled.<br>_

"Six beers, kind sir," JJ winked at the young bar tender. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes; He looked as if he had come straight from a surf movie. Spencer tensed, trying not to reveal his jealousy.  
>"My pleasure," He smiled at her, flashing his white teeth.<br>"Here," JJ and Emily returned to their table, passing the beers around.  
>"Thanks," Morgan grinned.<br>"Yeah, thanks," Spencer muttered.  
>"Someone is cranky," Garcia poked at his side.<br>"No, I'm not." He protested, putting on a pathetic excuse for a smile.  
>"Lighten up Spence," JJ flashed him one of her more cheerful smiles.<br>"I'll try."  
>"He's got it baddd," Morgan shook his head.<br>"Got what bad?" Spencer narrowed his eyes.  
>"Love dieses. If looks could kill, that bar tender would be DEAD," He smirked at him.<br>"Whatever," He grumbled, taking a sip of his beer.  
>"Jealousy," Garcia giggled.<br>"Leave the poor kid alone," Hotch came to his rescure.  
>Spencer shot him a grateful look before JJ walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Spencer Reid, Don't be a green eyed greedy gut," She smiled, kissing his neck.<br>"I'm not," He frowned.  
>"OOO, dance time!" Garcia grinned as the music started, grabbing Morgan.<br>"Let's get this party started," Morgan grinned, following after her.  
>"I'll dance," Hotch smirked at Emily before she even asked.<br>"Whatever, -it-all."  
>"Spence," JJ grinned at him. "Dance with me?"<br>"No," He crossed his arms.  
>"Are you seriously going to put," She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>"No, I don't dance."  
>"We go through this every time, and every time you end up having fun."<br>"I know, but I just don't like to."  
>"Because of me?"<br>"No, of course not!" He sighed. "Next song though, ok? I don't like this one. To slow."  
>"Fine by me," She smiled before giving him a soft kiss. "Spence?"<br>"Yes?" He smiled at her.  
>"I love you," She messed up his hair.<br>He chuckled, pushing her up. "I love you too. Let's get this over with."

An hour later Spence sat down, exhausted. JJ was still going strong, her and Emily drawing all attention to their amazing dancing. Garcia soon joined him, laughing at Hotch's attempts to dance.  
><em><br>Early Monday morning, til Friday 5  
>Man I work, work, work but I don't climb, climb, climb<br>Boss man can shove that overtime up his can  
>All I want to do is put a drink in my hand<br>Fill it up, throw it down  
>I got a 40 hour week worth of trouble to drown<br>No need to complicate it, I'm a simple man  
>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand<em>

"Oh lord. Last time this song came on, They had to drag several guys from the bar," Morgan sat down with a chuckle.  
>"Why?" Spencer looked confused.<br>"Just watch," He crossed his arms with a smirk.

_Yea the parking lot is muddy, can't get to the door  
>I take my jacked up drop her down in 4x4<br>Chill down a long neck, warm up the band  
>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand<br>Fill it up, throw it down  
>I'm about to tear a new one in this old town<br>5 4 3 2 1 I'm a rocketman  
>All you got to do it put a drink in my hand<em>

Spencer watched on with interest as JJ and Emily sang and danced, getting a little annoyed at all the guys who were whooping and offering them drinks. Morgan chuckled, shaking his head.  
>"Easy kid."<br>"They are crazy."  
>"Maybe."<p>

_Make me want to go ooh ooh ooh, when you dance like that  
>you got that little tattoo playing peek-a-boo on your back<em>  
><em>Yeah if you want to impress me, baby here's my plan<br>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand  
>Yeah fill it up, throw it down<br>When you drive me home, take the long way around  
>You be my Lois Lane , I'll be your Superman<br>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand  
><em>_**  
><strong>_Spencer nearly choked when JJ winked at him, pulling one hell of a move. Hotch slapped him on the back a few times, chuckling.  
>"That was new," Morgan whistled.<br>"I think she just beat out Em," Hotch laughed as the bar erupted.

_My head Monday morning when that alarm clock sings  
>It goes bang, bang, bang, while it ring, ring, rings<br>Yeah I'm ready to roll, if you want to rock again  
>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand<br>Yeah fill it up, throw it down  
>I got a little hungover still hanging around<br>Yeah that hair of the dog is howling "hey there man"  
>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand<br>That hair of the dog is howling "hey there man"  
>All you got to do is put a drink in my hand<em>

The bar erupted once more as the song ended and JJ walked over, out of breath. Emily was right behind her, smirking as countless hands offered them drinks. They ignored the other men before sitting back down at the table, satisfied smirks on their faces.  
>"Top that, boys." JJ grinned at them.<br>"Have you seen Hotch dance?" Morgan snorted.  
>"Hey," He laughed as Emily leaned against him, taking a deep breath.<br>"Spence, close your mouth," JJ giggled, wrapping her arms around him in a lazy manner.  
>"I'll try," He blushed.<br>"That was great," Emily grinned at JJ, giving her a high five.  
>"It was amazing!" Garcia smiled.<br>"You weren't bad yourself," Morgan kissed her playfully.  
>"We won," JJ said, and no one denied it.<p>

_"You're drunk," Spencer accused as he walked JJ to her door.  
>"Nah, Just happy," She smiled at him. He knew she wasn't, he just enjoyed messing with her.<br>"Alright then," He chuckled as she unlocked the door.  
>"You'll come over tomorrow?" She smiled at him.<br>"If you want me to."  
>"I want you to."<br>"Then I'll be here," He grinned. "Night, JJ."  
>"Good night." She reached up and gave him a lingering kiss before closing her door, leaving Spencer with a goofy grin on his face.<em>

Spencer snapped out of the memory as he knocked again, frowning. It was nearly two, she should be awake by now. "JJ?" He knocked a little harder, trying her cell again. "No answer," He muttered before walking around to the back, planning on getting the spare key. He found the gate unlocked and frowned; JJ always kept it shut, otherwise Henry was likely to run off. He dialed Emily's mom's number, waiting for an answer.  
>"Hello?"<br>", this is Spencer. Did JJ stop by to pick up Henry?"  
>"No, Aaron and Emily have been waiting for her, so Henry won't be alone. They can't get her to answer."<br>"I'll call you back in a sec," He frowned and hung up. JJ NEVER left Henry longer than necessary. He made his way to the back door and got a sinking feeling when the door was half open. He cursed, grabbing his gun and running towards her bedroom.  
>The furniture was knocked around, blood smeared on two of the walls. JJ's heavy door stop had blood on it and laid near the head of the bed. The lamp was knocked over, the bulb broken. Spencer dialed Hotch's number, trying not to lose control of himself. "H-Hotch?"<br>"What's the matter?" Emily answered his phone.  
>"J-JJ, she's gone! There's blood everywhere!"<br>"Oh my God."  
>"The back door was busted in. It looks like JJ put up a fight."<br>"Of course she did, We'll be right over."  
>"One last thing," Spencer frowned, picking up the note.<br>"What?"  
>"Apparently Scott Granish has escaped prision, I just saw it on the tv. There's a note here too."<br>"What's it say?"  
>Spencer heard the car engine start in the background. "I'm back."<br>_

"What is going on?" Garcia was in a near run as she entered the bullpen, Morgan right behind her. "You said we have an emergency, what is it?" She stopped short. "Where is JJ…"  
>"Garcia, we need to remain calm."<br>"Oh no," Her hand flew to her mouth. "No, no no."  
>"We will find her, but we have to get to work. Scott Granish has escaped prison and has her."<br>"Poor baby," Garcia put on a brave face. "I'll run all local security footage, see if we can spot him anywhere. I know she has a security camera over her back door; apparently she was afraid Will would come around uninvited. I'll see what I can pull from there."  
>"Alright, get on it. Blood samples have already reached the lab, they are running them now. We need to figure out what this guy wants. Where he is heading," Hotch frowned as he strode towards the conference room.<br>"Spencer," Morgan patted him on the back. "We are going to find her."  
>"I know we are. But I can't help but to worry. It's my fault… I was there just last night," he raked a hand through his hair.<br>"Don't blame yourself man. You have to keep it together, for her sake."  
>"I know," He took a deep breath, following him. "I just hope I can."<p>

"Sir, results on the blood are back," Garcia ran into the room, waving the packet. "The blood that you expected was there, Scott's. None was JJ's. BUT, there was another person that was bleeding."  
>"What?" Spencer jumped. "Two? How could Scott find a partner so quickly. Does he match any data bases we have."<br>"Oh yeah…"  
>"Garcia," Hotch frowned at her. "Who is it."<br>"Sir…It was Will's."  
>"I knew I recognized that hand writing," Morgan spat, balling his fist. "I'm going to kick his-"<br>"Easy," Rossi sighed. "Find out what our good friend Will has been up to. We are going to his house. Where are the kids?"  
>"With my mom," Emily bit her lip nervously. "She has great security though. Will would be an idiot to try to go there. She hates him as much as we do."<br>"Ok good. We need to figure out how Will and Scott met," Hotch frowned.  
>"Sir-"<br>"We need to get to Will's house, now."  
>"Sir! I already know how that met."<br>"That's my girl," Morgan grinned.  
>"Look at this," She opened his laptop, then the email she sent him. "This is the footage from JJ's security camera."<p>

_Will stood at the backdoor, taking a deep breath before looking around for the spare key. His gun was on his hip, and he kept looking over his shoulder nervously. He completely missed the little camera that was trained on him, following his every move. He cursed as the gate creaked and a hooded figure came up behind him.  
>"Who the hell are you?" Scott's thick accent made him recognizable.<br>"I could ask you the same thing," He aimed his gun at him.  
>"I came here for the lass."<br>"The 'lass' if my ex-wife," Will frowned at him.  
>"What are you doing here then?"<br>"To do what I should've done a long time ago."  
>"You were going to kidnap her?"<br>"Yeah, until she agrees to turn over custody of our son. If she tells anyone, I'll cut the bitch's tongue out."  
>"Why don't we help each other out then? Names Scott," He offered Will a hand.<br>Will holstered his gun, shaking his hand. "Name's Will. Why did you come after her?" He sounded anything but eyes were cold in the night, a smirk on his face.  
>"I escaped from the prison. Out for revenge on that damned FBI squad."<br>Will chuckled, slapping him on the back. "We'll get a beer after this."  
>"Ale," Scott laughed with him before they kicked in the door.<br>_

Spencer was shaking with rage, his hands balled in a fist. He prayed he found Will instead of someone else. He had never had the desire to kill someone until now. "He is dead."  
>"Easy Spence," Emily frowned, her own voice shaking with rage.<br>"That dirty bastard." Morgan bellowed, hitting the table in frustration.  
>"There is more."<p>

_Will had JJ slung over his shoulder as he walked out of the house, Scott behind him, holding his head. Blood ran between his hands, a huge gash on the side of his head. "Damnit," He muttered.  
>"She got you good," Will frowned.<br>"She's lucky I don't hit her back." Scott frowned and Will chuckled, until JJ took action. She slammed her foot into his crotch before kicking away from him. He let out a tiny yell as she slugged him across the jaw. He staggered and she kicked him in the crotch again. He straightened up to hit her himself, but she threw her hardest punch yet, hitting him right in the stomach. Will fell backwards, passing out cold.  
>"None of that now!" Scott pinned her arms behind her back with a frown, slinging Will over his shoulder. "Pathetic," He muttered, carrying the two away.<em>

"Wow," Hotch said, impressed. "I bet he is feeling that this morning…"  
>"Garcia, check the local hospitals to see if anyone came in with a head wound, that would have required stitches."<br>"Gotcha."  
>"Spencer, you can come with me to Will's. Morgan, Emily, go back to JJ's. See if you can find anything we missed."<br>"My mom can have this state shut down. No passage in or out." Emily commented, biting her nails nervously.  
>"Do it. We aren't letting them get away. Have the police keep on watch for two men, give them Will and Scott's descriptions."<br>"Alright."  
>"We are going to find her," Hotch stated simply, grabbing his gun and walking out.<p>

**Cliff hanger :o Next chapter is already in progress :)**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, Apparently I made some typo's in the last chapter o.O If anyone but JJ calls Spencer "spence", it's a type. That is strictly JJ's name for him XD (besides Henry. It just seemed to fit if he called him that. Kids tend to pick up quirks from their parents, right?) But on the other hand, here is chapter 4. Definitely adding another case or two and continuing this into later in their life. Let me know what you think**

Spencer pounded on the door, his heart racing. He could hear JJ crying inside while Will laughed hysterically. Scott laid at his feet, stabbed to death. Will had snapped when the team had closed in on them and wasn't going down without a fight.  
>"She's dead, Spencer!" Will laughed again manically.<br>"No," Spencer kicked in the door, only to find Will standing over JJ with a knife. He laughed one last time before swinging it at her neck.

Spencer bolted up with a yelp, his heart racing. His breathing was heavy and shaky, his hair covered in sweat. 'It was just a dream.' He told himself, yet his heart couldn't seem to slow down.  
>"Spencer?" Emily frowned, looking up from her computer. "What's up?"<br>"B-bad dream." He rubbed at his eyes, as if he was trying to erase the images.  
>"Oh. We were about to wake you up. A hospital not too far from here had men fitting Scott and Will's descriptions come in. They had a conversation that a bystander caught on his cell."<br>"Why'd he tape them? We hadn't sent out an alert for Will yet." He was grateful but confused.  
>"He recognized Scott."<br>"Ah."  
>"Garcia's got the footage in her office, come on."<br>They walked through the quiet bullpen, their footsteps echoing off the empty walls. Morgan and Hotch had went to interview the hospital staff and Rossi was already waiting on them.  
>"Hey, how are you holding up?" Rossi patted the younger man's back.<br>"Hardly holding up anymore, more like scrapping along," He sighed.  
>"We are going to find her," Garcia frowned and wrapped him in a big hug.<br>"I hope."  
>"Here's the video," She hit play.<p>

"_I don't even remember what happened," Scott grumbled, touching the stitches on his head.  
>"She took that iron door stop and nailed you with it. I hate that thing. Nearly broke all my toes on it," Will muttered, earning a chuckle from Scott.<br>"Why are you after your son?"  
>"Because. Wouldn't you be?"<br>"I guess. So where are we taking her?" He sounded annoyed and in pain.  
>"We were going to have this house built a few weeks before she started complaining. They had three or four houses already built in the area, they are still vacant and no one will be building with the roads closed. No one will think to look there," Will smirked. "Basements are connected, but we can nail the other door shut.<br>"Let's get going then. This hair cut won't hide me forever," Scott grumbled.  
>"Alright," Will laughed; it was an evil, twisted laugh, but still a laugh.<br>"So we aren't going to kill her?"  
>"Nah, I have other ways of making her talk," Will said darkly. His eyes were cold, a perverted grin on his face.<em>

"I'll kill him," Emily's voice was dangerously low.  
>"Don't we all want to?" Rossi frowned.<br>"Garica, can you find out-"  
>"Already have. Here," She handed him directions.<br>"Rossi, Prentiss, go get Hotch and Morgan." Reid grabbed a set of keys.  
>"Reid, you can't go alone."<br>"The hell I can't."  
>_<p>

Spencer looked around, trying to think. Will's car was parked in front of a house; it was dark, but Spencer could see Will's dark figure at the window. He frowned, glad he had decided to park down the street.  
>"Think Spencer," He muttered to himself, trying to find a way into the house. He suddenly remembered the video and what Will had said. "Idiot," He shook his head at himself before jogging to the other house. He found a window that was unlocked and clumsily crawled through it, lacking all the grace Morgan usually displayed.<br>Spencer made his way through the dark house, using only the light from his dim phone. He silently made his way down stairs, praying he wouldn't trip. He soon found what he was looking for; a single door stood in along the far wall. Two boards were nailed over it, but Spencer soon had them pried off. He knew he should have waited for the rest of the team, but he couldn't. Not while JJ was in danger.  
>He silently cracked the door, peeking inside the dimly lit room. JJ was tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth. Her eyes were opened, but far from the lively blue color he had come to love. Instead they were dull and full of exhaustion. She starred at her feet, her breathing shallow.<br>Spencer frowned, anger washing over him all over again. Two more planks crossed the door from the other side, but he easily crawled under them. Scott was standing near the base of the stairs, frowning at whatever he was reading. Spencer crept up behind him and hit him over the head with the butt of his gun. Scott fell to the floor; He had been knocked out. Spencer grabbed some rope, quickly tying him up before shoving him into the corner, which was no small task. He was several times larger than Spencer.  
>"Shh," Spencer longed to untie her, but knew he couldn't. Not yet. He crept back into the shadows and waited.<br>"Scott?" Will voice was irritated. "Scott? Lousy idiot. Probably passed out drunk." The basement door slammed and Will came into the basement, looking agitated. "Ready to talk yet?" He sneered at JJ. She gave him an angry glare, holding her chin up defiantly. "Fine," He walked over, giving her an evil look before running his hands down her sides. "I have ways to make you talk," He sneered.  
>"Get away from her." Spencer's voice was deeper than it had ever been, his eyes dark and hate filled.<br>"Oh lord. The wuss has come to play hero." Will laughed. JJ began to worry, wondering why Spencer hadn't just hit him like he had Scott. Will was bigger than Spencer, there was no way this could end well.  
>"I said get away from her."<br>"I'll just have to beat the tar outta you boy. I've always wanted to."  
>"Try me." Will came at him, swinging, but Spencer easily dodged his first punch. His anger led to a new found strength, and somehow he managed to hold his own with Will.<br>Will gave him a nasty punch across the jaw, but Spencer returned with several of his own. He pummeled the larger man, using every move he had ever read about. Will was soon on his knees, grunting as Spencer kicked him on last time. "You going to kill me?" He demanded when Spencer pulled out his gun. JJ struggled against her restraints; she hated Will, but she didn't want Spencer to kill him. He would be shooting him in cold blood.  
>"You don't know how bad I want to," Spencer spat, throwing the gun aside. "But, I'd rather see you rot in prison." He cuffed him, shoving him against the wall roughly. "I suggest you stay there!" He gave him a kick when Will tried to get up.<br>"Easy," Spencer murmured as he grabbed a knife, cutting the ropes off JJ's hands. She yanked the gag from her mouth, throwing her arms around him.  
>"Spence," She cried into his shoulder, her body shaking with a mixture of fear and relief.<br>"It's alright. I'm here."  
>"Watch out," JJ gasped as Will got up.<br>"Reid!" Hotch called his name.  
>"Down here." Spencer grabbed Will, forcing him back to his knees. "I said SIT. Don't push me," He glared.<br>"I've got him," Morgan charged down the stairs, yanking him off his feet roughly. "You son of a-"  
>"Morgan," Reid caught his fist. "Don't. You'll just get in trouble."<br>"Did he and Scott get into a fight?" Hotch asked, observing Will's bloody nose. He had a split lip, and his eye was swollen shut.  
>"No, he decided he wanted to fight." Spencer frowned at him, bending down to pick up his gun.<br>"YOU did this?" Morgan's jaw dropped.  
>"He isn't as scrawny as he looks," Emily commented, helping Hotch hoist Scott to his feet. They dragged the passed out man up the stairs, leaving Spencer to hold JJ.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked softly.  
>"I am now," She said into her chest as she gave him a hug, feeling safe for the first time in days.<br>_

"Mommy!" The four year old broke into tears as soon as he saw JJ. The little boy hadn't understood where his mom had went for the last three days, and wouldn't for a long time.  
>"Henry," She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulling him into a hug, burying her face in his hair. "I missed you so much."<br>"Miss you too," He sniffled, hugging her tightly. "Mommy, why cry?" He laid his hand against her cheek.  
>"I'm just happy to see you," She smiled, picking him up.<br>"No cry. Be happy," He grinned at her.  
>"I'll try," She smiled again, kissing his cheek.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too big guy. You ready to go home?" She held him close.<br>"Please," He rubbed his eyes.  
>"Thanks, Elizabeth." JJ shot her a grateful look.<br>"Not a problem. I'm glad to see you," She smiled.  
>Spencer was waiting in the car, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. He had slept a total of maybe two hours in the last three days, and it was really starting to catch up with him. JJ opened the car door, sitting Henry's bag on the floor board before buckling him. He was asleep before JJ even got in the car. "Spence," She said softly as she got in, touching his shoulder gently.<br>"Huh?" He blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry."  
>"It's alright. When's the last time you slept?"<br>"The night…after we went to the bar."  
>"Spence," She scolded him.<br>"I couldn't sleep," He sighed. "Nightmares."  
>"I know how that goes." She sighed.<br>"JJ?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Are you sure you are ok?"  
>"Yeah, I'll live. Why?"<br>"Well, statistically, women nearly take a while to recover. I guess I'm just kind of surprised. I mean, I know you're strong and everything, but you still amaze me."  
>"Spence," She laughed, shaking her head. "I've never been the sobby, hysterical type. I knew you'd find me, so I wasn't that concerned. Just sick of it."<br>"You have too much faith in us."  
>"Only because you have all earned that faith," she said simply, closing her eyes and leaning back. "Will you stay, just for tonight?"<br>"Of course. Morgan has already hit all of our houses."  
>"Huh?"<br>"New locks, new security systems. All of us now have surveillance cameras, and alarm systems. If they go off, it calls the police and the team."  
>"Oh great, so every time I set off the alarm by mistake you'll know," She teased, but was actually relieved.<br>"Pretty much," He cracked a smile before glancing in the mirror at Henry. JJ smiled when she saw him, but didn't say anything. "He was exhausted. He didn't sleep a whole lot either."  
>"Poor little guy." JJ smiled at him; his head was flopped over, his blond hair nearly covering his eyes, His blanket clutched against his side. "I know he is ready to be home. I know I am."<br>"Where you scared?" He thought of himself being held prisoner.  
>"Yes," She admitted. "But after what you went through with Tobias, I knew what I was experiencing wasn't that bad."<br>"What did he do to you?" He asked, mentally fighting his anger.  
>"Just got a little touchy. But nothing Spence, I promise. He had hit me before, but I think he was almost sorry for what he was doing. He wouldn't let Scott touch me either."<br>"I was afraid I would kill him," Spencer admitted. "I think I was ready to."  
>"But you didn't, because you're better than that."<br>"I guess."

"Night mommy," Henry said sleepily as she laid him in his bed.  
>"Night buddy."<br>"Love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>"Spence," He blinked, keeping himself awake.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Hug," He sat up, holding his arms out. Spencer chuckled before giving him a hug, kissing his cheek.  
>"Night little guy."<br>"G'night." He laid back down, snuggling under the covers. Spencer left the room with a smile, closing the door behind them.  
>"You're his best friend," JJ smiled at him, giving him a hug.<br>"Nah, his mom is," He smiled back at her.  
>"That doesn't count," She laughed before yawning. "I'm going to take a shower, you can use the spare one down the hall."<br>"Alright, I have my go bag out in the car."  
>He went outside and got his things before entering the house, locking the door behind him. He turned the alarm system on, and the cameras, before heading upstairs, taking a cold shower.<p>

JJ sighed as she got out of the shower, drying herself off and getting dressed. She hadn't expected to be so calm about things, but she was. Will was gone, and wouldn't be a threat anymore. Her team had once again got the bad guys, Henry was happy, and everyone was ok. So what was there to be worried about?  
>She almost laughed at her logic, shaking her head as she went downstairs. She giggled when she saw Spencer; his long legs nearly hung off the end of the couch. He had on a pair of black running shorts, his wet hair plastered to his forehead. He looked like a college kid who had just finished a big day of testing.<br>"Spence," She poked his bare chest. "Wake up."  
>"I am awake," He smirked. "Laughing at me huh?"<br>"Hmm, maybe." She kissed him, then yawned. "Come to bed."  
>"H-huh?" His eyes shot open. She rolled hers, pulling him into a sitting position.<br>"We are big kids Spence, I think we can handle ourselves," She smirked at him.  
>"I-um, alright."<br>"One minute you're Mr. Smooth, the next you're Mr. Awkward again," She laughed.  
>"I know, I hate it." He said bitterly.<br>"Really? Because it's one of the things I love about you," She smiled, kissing him.  
>"Still," he sighed.<br>"You put far too much thought into everything," She flipped on the lamp, grabbing an extra pillow and tossing it to him.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"All you're 'what if's' and 'things wrong with me'. None of them are true, Spence. You're you. We wouldn't have it any other way."  
>"We?"<br>"Every single person on our team, including me. We all love you to death, some more than others," She grinned at him.  
>"Alright," He chuckled. She tossed him a shirt before turning on the fan and stretching out with a happy sigh. "What's this for?"<br>"I like it cold at night. You might need it," She smiled.  
>"Trying to freeze me out huh?" He teased as he laid down awkwardly on the edge of the bed, making JJ roll her eyes.<br>"Hardly. You're going to roll off." She pulled him over before laying her head on his chest, draping her arm over his waist. He blushed and she couldn't help but to laugh at him. "I love you."  
>"I love you too," He said sleepily, his eyes already closed.<br>She fell asleep soon after him, a smile on her face, Spencer's arms wrapped around her.


End file.
